Field of the Invention
This invention concerns measurement of steam quality in general. More specifically, the method concerns a system and/or method which may determine the mass flow rate and the quality of steam in a flow line without prior knowledge of either.
In oil-field steam injection projects and procedures it has been well known that an important aspect is the knowledge of steam mass flow rate and quality at an individual injection well. Heretofore known methods generally require prior knowledge of either mass flow rate or quality in order to determine the other. Consequently, the prior procedures fail when neither quality nor mass flow rate is known and such is the case where two or more injection wells are being supplied by one steam source.
The applicants are aware of the related art that is cited in the accompanying form PTO-1449, but as there indicated, the disclosures thereof are not relevant to the applicants' invention.